brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:The Emperor Shiva I
The Emperor Shiva I is a minifigure created by Shiva. His character represents his creator, who also made Protus Comics. Shiva I is a main character in the universe of Protus, as he is the emperor of fictitious Hermitia where most of comics is based in, being also one of the main protagonists in LEGO History: Video Game and a supportive character in Epic Quest of LEGO Multiverse and LEGO Protus Super Heroes. Description His regular appearance has a black suit with opened collar and a white shirt. Just like in all other variations, regular variant comes with a smiling face. Here Shiva's minifigure has a black hairpiece, similar to that of Professor Dumbledore, and a brown wheelchair. His young variation has sand and light brown pieces, however there his hairpiece is similar to that of Skater, unlike his Ultimate variant, where Shiva has the same hairpiece as he has in his regular variant. In this variation he comes with solid gold body and transparent blue and orange hands. In both those variations, however, Shiva doesn't come with a wheelchair. Background Shiva I is the emperor of fictitious Hermitian Empire. He was born in the capital of Hermitia, Goldencoast, in the royal family of the emperor Dean IV and empress Tania. He was raised almost like a regular child in the circle of regular children except he was a prince unlike them. When he grew up, he met his love interest Flowdey, whom he married when they both were 16 and with whom they have a daughter Shiva Jr. However, soon he was forced to be involved in the war against the terrorism around the world. Along with his childhood friends Esley Marro and Ollin Gus, he joined the United Nations army and they formed an elite squad PROTUS (an acronym of PROT'''ect '''US). After his mother died in a terrorist attack, Dean IV joined the squad and they finally raided the main base of terrorists' operations. There Shiva was injured by Terrorist Leader and could've been killed if his father didn't sacrifice himself to save his son and eliminate the villain. After that incident, Shiva was put in the wheelchair and crowned as the new emperor of Hermitia. Becoming an emperor, Shiva did his best to make his country better. He is extremely philantropic, democratical to his people and is also one of the biggest charity donators (giving donations from his own wealth, not the country budget). However, as he is a politician, sometimes he had to order some of his trusty people to do dangerous work involved with killing outlaws. That's how he ordered his best friend Esley Marro to disguise as a killer in the animal's mask and infiltrate an illegal organization with the world level danger. Although he is a disabled person, Shiva I keeps smiling and is always cheerful. However, sometimes his behavior is more likely than childish and that often annoys his serious friends, like Sir Lavertus. Shiva also is a cousin of Jonah Nest, a.k.a. Insane, the most powerful superhero, and they bear almost the same appearance as well, except Jonah's hair is grey. LEGO History: Video Game Here Shiva appears a bit older than in his other appearances in LEGO games, as well as everyone from his universe. Shiva and Lavertus find out, that the villain Zabarro has somehows acquired a power to travel through the time, so they decided to take the Time Stone and follow the villain to defeat him. Using their great knowledge of history, they both fix the corrupted timelines, then they trap Zabarro in an endless time circle before he releases himself and challenges both heroes in the Time Warp zone. After Zabarro is defeaated, The Emperor Shiva I and Sir Lavertus fix the Time Stone (as it was broken in half and Zabarro used one half of the stone to travel through the time, while heroes were using another) and return back home. Epic Quest of LEGO Multiverse The Emperor Shiva I makes some cameos in Dimension Traveler trilogy before appearing in Epic Quest itself, however those cameos link to the events of the game's main plot involving the Manipulator and the Grand Master Builder. In the game itself, the emperor appears as a support character in the worlds of Super Heroes, helping, eh... Shiva in recruiting Master Builders in those worlds and defeating their villains. After the Grand Master Builder builds up an army of Master Builders and a bit later villains too, the emperor along with other heroes from Protus world comes to save his world from Lord Vortech's minions and vortexes. After that, he appears in Cloud Cuckoo Palace at the ceremony in the epilogue. Gallery of Variations Notes * This is another representation of Shiva created by himself. Because of this, this minifgure bears an extreme similarity to the first Shiva minifigure.